One Last Dance
by Tuppence
Summary: A glimpse at Pansy Parkinson, her past and her thoughts, in the last moments of her life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer": JKR owns all this, blah blah blah, etc. etc. etc. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
ONE LAST DANCE  
  
She twirled round as if her feet had left the ground, her dull brown dress swirling around her feet. She thought wryly that she would leave the ground soon. She ignored the dark memories that had a bad habit of reminding her; her mother abusing her, her father and her older brother's death, even her mother's death made her feeling. Her mother had hated her and she had hated her mother, but there still had been a bond between them that nothing could've broken. Worse memories flooded her mind; her periodical rapes by her uncle, her mental sadist of an aunt (whom she had lived the best part of the last seven years), the hurt caused by Draco.  
  
She had lived a hard life, she knew that but somehow, she had always managed to escape into books and into her mind. She had nearly become a schizophrenic before her aunt had died but she had somehow survived. 'But there would be no escape in Azkaban,' she reminded herself, an excuse for what she was about to do.  
  
Her fingers formed beautiful Indian shapes and moved constantly with a grace that came from within, a grace, which could not be taught. No matter that there were death-eaters leering t her, that they were fighting over who would sleep with her that night, no matter that Draco looked and felt disgusted by her, no, none of this mattered, all that mattered was that she gave this final dance all that was in her.  
  
Her feet pointed with swiftness and she turned once more. This was the night. The night that the death-eaters met the opposition head-on. She knew who would win. The opposition, but she would go on trial, and they would find her guilty of being a death-eater. The dementor's was a hopeful wish. A wish to forget her life, but in some strange way, her father and brother comforted her.  
  
She would die dancing tonight. When all would fight, she would dance for the heaven, so close to her that there was hope but so far, that that was all there was of it. Maybe Draco would realise. She had had no choice in this. She had never wanted to become a prostitute, well, more of a courtesan, as mostly the rich death-eaters slept with her. She hoped that he did; yet she hoped that he didn't.  
  
She let go of all her thoughts as the fight started. Somehow, she had wanted to dance Indian dances, none other. She had taught it to herself, with the help of private tutors.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, away from where she was, where her mind was, she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Pansy!"  
  
She paid no attention to it and kept on dancing, even as the green light came towards her. She danced till the green flash reached her, and then, stopped dead in her tracks. She lay there, dead. 


	2. Giving Closure

One Last Dance  
  
Disclaimer/ A/N: Okay, I wasn't planning to write this but I thought, why the hell not. Might as well give you guys closure. Thank you all of you for reviewing this. Definitely made my day. Anyway, here goes nothing. P.S. It took me so long to write this cos I pretty much figured out how to read reviews now. And I've just figured out what PoV stands for. Lol. Talk about slow!  
  
He looked down at the fallen dancer. His face looked thoughtful, no more, no less. The fighting had ceased about an hour ago, and they were waiting for daylight to recover all the dead bodies, but he had escaped.  
  
'If you can call it escape,' he thought. He had been looking down at the body for a long time now, and he continued to do so. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, or how his heart was breaking, by looking at him. No, he was a person who kept himself to himself.  
  
'Except for one person,' he thought, looking down at the body. 'They had let each other come into each, become one another.' He was now no longer looking down, at least, not as much as before. He was now sitting down, looking down at her.  
  
'She had never told me she loved me,' he thought without sadness, 'but that would have been meaningless. I knew that already. But I don't think she knew I loved her.' Thinking back to how she had been, he was almost certain she didn't have a clue how much he had loved her. He had never shown it to her, except in this last act he did for her, and the next one he was about to do. He shrugged his shoulders. It didn't matter. She never would've believed him. He thought again about letting each other become one another, those many years ago, when they had been six.  
  
If he had the choice, he would have killed her again, to release her from this pointless, painful existence. It had been an act of love and respect, in his opinion.  
  
'She had gone there, where she had spent most of her living life on Earth. To her 'world'.' He thought. 'I'd sometimes visited there, but never for a long time, at any rate, not while they been close to each other.' They had grown apart, and the causes were inconsequential. He had hazy recollections of being in the 'other world' with her, but more clear were the recollections of the times he had been there by himself, since he had started Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, guess what Pansy?" he asked in a competitive, self-indulgent way, that youths so often use, "I'm coming to your world, and staying there forever." As an after thought, he added, "With you."  
  
With that, he cut open his wrist and gently hugged her. In an almost life- like action, her arms hugged him back, and he felt a warm breeze blow over his neck. He closed his eyes, waiting for death, but more prominently, waiting to live with Pansy in The Other World.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The morning rose and the sun smiled indulgently at everyone. They were back in the forest to, for a lack of better words, retrieve the dead.  
  
They went deeper and deeper into the forest, until they arrived at the Death-Eaters' Headquarters. There, a beautiful sight greeted them.  
  
In an innocent and childlike, yet grown and developed posture were a male angel and a female devil, entwined into each other, part of each other.  
  
4 hearts missed beats at this sight; the hearts of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They had been enemies, yet lovers, of Draco Malfoy. They had wanted him, but he was not with them.  
  
He was with Pansy, part of her, in The Other World.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And now, to totally ruin the moment, is ME. Me saying that with them were Shah Khan trying to take over the world, Raiden trying to save the world, Sonya trying to control her urges for Jax/Johny, Jax and Johny jealous of each other cos of Sonya, Liu Kang trying to screw Kitana, Kitana trying to run away to (screw) Sub Zero, who is sleeping because he got bored of my narration. In case you didn't know, this is Mortal Kombat, and me talking crap, except, I think in Mortal Kombat, it's Outer World, not Other World.isn't that in Sabrina? GROSS!!! MEGA TRIPLE GROSS!!! Lol. I'm done.  
  
Plz. Review. Do you like my ending? I could change it but I need your opinions first. Thank you. 


End file.
